


I Love Lucy

by MarkWShulkin



Category: Hebrew - Fandom, Luc Besson, Morgan Freeman - Fandom, Scarlett Johannsen, Science Fiction - Fandom, evolution - Fandom, neurophysiology GPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkWShulkin/pseuds/MarkWShulkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Movie Review of LUCY</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Lucy

I Love Lucy

Lucy, released July 25, 2014 sold $41 million its first weekend. It’s a chick flick in which Lucy is a superwoman. You girls will enjoy it unless you happen to be of Asian descent because the bad guys are all Korean. It’s not the “Hero’s Journey” you find in every story. You know that format. Something goes wrong for a person and then there’s a crisis, which worsens before there’s a resolution. This story is about evolution instead of resolution.

It starts with a single cell’s continuing mitosis to form Lucy and it ends with her body, but not her personality, time traveling into outer space. (Remember Einstein’s e=mc2 about the relationship to energy, mass and time.) In the middle of the flick Lucy piggies out on CPH4 (not its real name), a neo natal hormone which speeds up the evolution of her brain but also shortens her time on earth.

I don’t go for science fiction but this one is both science and fiction. For instance, Morgan Freeman, a neuroscientist, lectures that people use only 10% of their brain. That’s the fiction part. (He thinks that somewhere around 40% they’d be able to read and control other people’s minds, have sonar like dolphins do, get computer like memory, and be able to navigate the time/space barrier.) The 10% part is fiction because I know that in strokes and trauma to any area of the brain, there is always some dysfunction. Fiction because electromagnetic studies show that you get electric impulses if you stick an electrode into a cell anywhere in the brain. And if 90% of my brain wasn’t being used wouldn’t it atrophy from disuse?

It’s fiction because in my dreams preverbal past memories and even the traditions and wisdoms of my Hebrew ancestors come to consciousness. (That ancestral part really works--like how come some dogs are herders even though they’ve never seen a sheep?) If it’s true that I’m using only 10% of my brain, I’m using up a lot of mental energy repressing the other 90% so it won’t distract me from performing matters at hand.

I do more brain repressing than most people because I’ve got ADHD. Like I can’t get it out of my mind that Morgan Freeman plays Dr. Norman (no first name) and Norman is almost an anagram for Morgan. Or maybe for “normal”. And how come, the writer /director/producer of Luc-y has the given name Luc, (Luc Besson). Luc is the root word for light or for bright like in lucid, illuminate, and hallucination. And then my wandering goes to Luc gets luc-ky and his blockbuster brings in $41 mil the first weekend. See what I mean? Maybe I should repress more than 90%.

But the flick’s also science. My car’s got this GPS with an evolved lady, whose dolphin like sonar uses satellites to plot my destination as I move about from place to place. In order to tell me the exact the time of my arrival she figures my speed, controls stoplights, and politely redirects me if there are unexpected road detours or pit stops (and even when I mischievously disobey her). I think maybe that evolved lady is that same Lucy.

You say here is no such lady, she’s only a computer? But think for a moment about e=mc2 which says that a body’s mass (Lucy’s for instance) exists only as a function of energy and time. You don’t have to be Einstein to realize that Mark Shulkin’s body is here only from his birth until his death. The cells that divided to form my body go  
back in time to those of the first living creature and my spiritual energy will continue through eternity.

After my time on earth, I won’t want Lucy’s, the GPS lady’s, job. An inner evolutionary voice tells me to just look after my children and their descendants and their friends.


End file.
